wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mildred Snowsmith
"No other evil doers who had gone wrong, but I am now at your side of goodness..." Mildred Blacksnow when she reforms. Mildred Snowsmith formerly known as Mildred Blacksnow is a main antagonist who will appear in the second season of Wrecking the Big Show and a protagonist in Wrecking Heroes. She was a former German skiing champion who become an evil arctic researcher. She and her henchmen kidnapped the yeti who befriended with the Glacier and Snow siblings. She was Glacier-Glacia and Snowflake-Sally's collegue. She got arrested by the Blitz Force along with her brother Herman Blacksnow. In fact, she's responsible also for killing Glacier Cyber's parents according to Adorabeezle and Vanellope. After the fall of the Cyber Justice Dept, someone else noticed that Mildred and the rest of the Blacksnow members had escaped from jail with the help of the two mysterous Blacksnow members. In Wrecking Heroes, she was hired by Professor Von Cyberstein in order to kidnap Adorabeezle Winterpop and hold her for ransom. However, she accidentally kidnap Snowanna Rainbeau by mistake then hypnotizing her to follow her corresponding commands. In the episode "White Snow Fall", she and Herman Blacksnow help Snowflake-Sally and the rest of the skiers who got stuck into the avalanche that caused by a mysterious villains which are the Darkwinters. After they rescued them, she got toppled by Blaire Darkwinter, but she's still alive. In the episode "Zero Degrees in Litwaks", she helps the heroes to save Elsa from Cryo Cyber. She, Glacier-Glacia and Snowflake-Sally are reunited as a team to rescue a kidnapped Yeti from Sebastian and Matylda Blacksnow in the episode "Skiers Assemble". Biography Write the first section of your page here. Relationships Herman Blacksnow - Served as her most trusted henchman and became her heroic sidekick in Wrecking Heroes. Rudolph Blacksnow - One of her henchmen who saves her from imprisonment. Gretzel Blacksnow - One of her henchmen who saves her from imprisonment. Glacier-Glacia - Her former colleague who turned into rival. Snowflake-Sally - Same as Glacier-Glacia, but she became ally of the Glacier Siblings and the rest after she reformed. Snowanna Rainbeau - Turned into her main companion after being hypnotized by mistake. Adorabeezle Winterpop - Her main target victim, but she postponed after her reformation in "White Snow Fall". Blaire Darkwinter - Possible rival. Trivia *She has a German accent. *She's the only female lead captain of the Blacksnow Gang unlike both Glacier and Snowflake lead captains are male. *Despite of being a German cybernoid with a smart intelligence, her first name was named after Mildred Scheel, a German physician. *In the Christmas special episode of Wrecking The Big Show, she and the rest of the gang enters Sugar Rush to search for the person who established the Glacier Nation. *She and Herman are the only Blacksnow members that are still undefeated until they reformed in the episode "White Snow Fall". Quotes *''"You freak'n me on cold days, but nobody can stop me.. Glacierfreak.."'' Gallery Mildred_Blacksnow.png|Appearance as Mildred Blacksnow. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:JeagerEX's Fanon Category:Undefeatable Enemies Category:Undefeated Enemies Category:Fanon Category:Reformed Villains